


Speechless

by beadedslipper



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beadedslipper/pseuds/beadedslipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>heartofbellarke prompted: Bellamy and Clarke get kidnapped by the Reapers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speechless

“Shitting hell on a stick.  Fucking…come on…”

Clarke woke up blearily to someone cursing up a storm.  “Bellamy?” She moaned, trying to turn over.  When her limbs didn’t respond it all came back to her.  Reapers.  They’d come out of nowhere.  Shot them with darts.  The darts must’ve had some kind of neurotoxin on them, like a spider used to paralyze its kills.  That’s how the Reapers kept their victims,  _food_  her traitorous brain supplied, alive.

“About fucking time sleeping beauty.  We’ve gotta get out of here, like, yesterday.”

She rolled her eyes, the only part of her that she could actually move right now.  “Oh really?  Because I thought I’d just go back to sleep.  It’s pretty comfy here.”

“Ha ha princess.  Can you move at all?”

She tried again.  Her fingers twitched.  “No.  You?”

“Sort of.” She heard some clanging and a lot of grunting from Bellamy.  It took a while but suddenly there he was, freckled face and brown eyes peering down at her while his trembling arms supported him on the side of the mine car.

“C’mon princess, upsie daisy.” He draped his torso over the side of the car and wrapped both arms around her waist.  Her brain told her body to pull away but she wasn’t going anywhere.  “What’re you doing?” She hissed.

The next thing she knew the world inverted and she was tossed over Bellamy’s shoulder.  “Carrying you.  Your noble steed awaits princess.”

She snorted.  “Noble my ass.” She squeaked when he jostled her on his shoulder.  “What’s that?”

“Nothing.” She grumbled.

It was slow going.  The tunnels were labyrinthine, not to mention that every step of Bellamy’s seemed to take a huge effort.  He held onto her with one hand, the wall with the other, and dragged his foot forward every time he took a step.  It was agonizing and Clarke could feel the tremors in his body.

“Bellamy,” She whispered, “I think I can walk now.”  It was a lie but he couldn’t keep going like this.  “Why don’t you try putting me down?”

“Nah.” He panted. “I got this.”

“Bellamy.” She said more sternly.  “Put me down.”

He froze and for a second she thought he would listen to her but instead he redoubled his efforts and started shuffling forward even faster.

“Dammit Bellamy, don’t be so proud.  Just put me down.”

“Shut up.” He hissed.

Oh no he didn’t.  “Put me down dammit.”

“Shut up.”

“I will if you just put me the hell down.”

He cursed and suddenly her feet slammed on the ground.  He shoved her into a crevice and quickly followed, crowding her against the cave wall.

“What the hell Bellamy?”

“ _Shut up!”_

She opened her mouth to talk again but suddenly his lips were in the way.  She stiffened and if she could’ve moved her arms she would’ve shoved him away.  Since she couldn’t she was forced to notice just how soft his lips were or how nice the warm weight of his body was pressed against hers.  

She was so distracted she almost didn’t notice the sound of boots on stone.  She broke away with a gasp to stare in wide-eyed terror over Bellamy’s shoulder.  She looked up at Bellamy in fear to see him gazing down at her inscrutably.

They stared at each other until the sound of the Reapers footsteps faded away.  The poison had faded from their systems but neither of them moved.  Bellamy watched her carefully, eyes periodically flicking to her lips.

“Nothing to say now princess?” He murmured.

Well, he wasn’t wrong.  For once, Clarke could think of nothing to say.  So, she did the only thing she could.  She leaned up on her toes and pressed her lips to his in a sensuous kiss.  It was a kiss that said everything she couldn’t.  Gratitude, trust, affection, and a bit more.

She pulled away.  He was staring at her again.  His lips ticked up in a surprised smirk.

She took his hand.  “C’mon noble steed.  Let’s get out of here.”


End file.
